Close to His Heart
by TCIF
Summary: An investigation into the brutal beatings of NYPD families gets a little too close to Bobby's heart.
1. Chapter 1 The Threat

Detective Robert Goren surveyed the scene around him. The apartment resembled a tornado ripping through it. Books and papers scattered across the room. Furniture turned on it side, contents of shelves dumped and broken on the floor. Two kitchen chairs in the apartment's eat-in kitchen were broken, and the rods from one of them lay in the living room, covered in blood. Gaping holes in the drywall, along with the broken front door, spoke of rage. A lot of rage.

Goren walked through the apartment carefully, almost tiptoeing so as not to disturb any of the potential evidence that may be there. His partner, Detective Alex Eames, greeted him, "Evening, morning what ever time it is."

Goren nodded, and continued to survey the scene. "What is the status of Mrs. Renso?"

Eames frowned, "She's still in surgery. Her left leg was shattered in three places, plus they're trying to stop some internal bleeding." Shaking her head, "She's lucky that her husband found her shortly after the attack."

"Same MO?"

Eames nodded, "Officer Renso came off duty at 2 am, and found her at 2:30 am. This is the tenth attack on a police officer's family in the past two months."

Goren tilted his head and walked around the topple couch. "Mrs. Renso put up a fight. She tried to protect herself and her family."

"The Renso's have two girls, five and three. Both girls told us that once the attacker restrained Mrs. Renso, he tied them up and taped their mouths shut to keep them quiet."

"Were the kids harmed in any way?"

Shaking her head no "Only confined and kept quiet." Eames referred to her notes, "Both children say that a bad man broke the door and that Mommy screamed for them to hide in their room. Afterwards, the bad man came in and tied them like bank robbers."

"So the attacker, quickly took control of the Renso family, then he brutally beat her. Yet he was careful not to beat her to death. And he left the children alone. He wanted her alive for when her husband came home." Turning around, tilting his head as he examined the holes in the drywall further, "He is, ummm, he is declaring war on the NYPD."

"War of the NYPD?" disbelief filled her voice. "How do you figure that?"

"He's only attacking the families of police officers, yet he is getting information regarding the officer's schedule. He knew that Renso would be coming off duty at 2, so that when he got home, he would find his family."

Eames shook her head, "Give the guy credit, he knows where to hit the department where it hurts, at home."

Goren straighten up, "This guy is filled with rage. Rage against police officers." Looking at the destruction to the small apartment, he ran his hand through his hair to the base of his skull, "The next time he attacks, he may not be satisfied with beating the families, the next time, he may kill them."

Eames looked at the broken chair in the kitchen, and agreed.

_Hours later. . ._

Goren began pinning up the photos of the crime scenes on the corkboard in the small conference room. Standing at the back of the room, he surveyed his handiwork. Now the hard part, trying to figure out why these ten families were attacked. Was there a link between the ten officers, or was it just a strange coincidence? Every instinct screamed that these were connected somehow. All he had to do was find the connection.

Eames broke his concentration, opening the door to the conference room. Handing Goren a cup of coffee, "The Captain is having a squad meeting in five minutes. Mandatory."

Goren nodded, "I expected that after our briefing with him this morning." Crossing his arms over his chest, he studied the board again. What was the connection?

Noticing the gathering of the detectives, Eames piped up, "We'd better get over there."

Staring at the board, "Hmm, yes." Goren's eyes never left the board on the way out of the room.

Captain Danny Ross assessed his squad. He respected each member of his squad, even if he didn't when he first arrived here. Now, a threat faced all of them. A threat that could potentially destroy the individual detectives of his squad, and thus tear apart the squad. Clearing his throat, he began outlining the threat that Eames and Goren gave him this morning. The brass definitely wasn't happy, yet, they had no hesitation on have all captains in the NYPD to warn everyone on their squads about the menace to their families or those close to them.

Ross began to conclude his briefing, "Should anything happen, contact me right after the call to emergency services. Keep an eye out, dismissed." He motioned for Eames and Goren to follow him into his office. Shutting the behind the detectives, he didn't mince any words. "You should know that the brass upstairs are extremely anxious to find the perpetrator behind these crimes. And they want him or her found quickly."

Goren leaned back in his chair. "The perpetrator has a great deal of rage. Yet, he can control it enough not to kill his targets." Goren stood up, "There is some connection between each of the victims."

Ross looked surprised, "And that link is?"

Goren walked to the door, studding slightly, "I haven't found it yet." And Goren left Ross's office. Looking at his watch, he turned to Eames who had followed him out, "I have to run out for a short while."

Smirking slightly, "Got a hot lunch date?"

Goren reddened faintly, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, I've got something I need to take care of first."

Waving him on, Eames smiled. "Tell her I said 'Hi'."

Turning and looking at his partner, he started to say something, but changed his mind. Quietly he left the squad room and headed out of the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2 First Strike

There are times when bad days turn into really bad weeks. Rena, was having a really, really bad week. First thing Tuesday morning, she began to review the quarterly reports for her firm's largest client. Moreover, everything was incorrect. The staff even misspelled the client's name. Therefore, Rena and her boss began the process of redoing the reports. Then Rena what should have been a nice lunch date with her boyfriend. It ended in a shouting match. The rest of the week took its cue from that, and proceeded downhill, rapidly downhill.

Rena's thoughts kept returning to Tuesday's lunch. What was really amazing was it seemed that her boyfriend deliberately provoked the argument. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that he did provoke it. Why though? By the time she left work on Friday, she was too hurt to think of why. She hadn't spoken to him since Tuesday, and they usually spoke twice a day. Why had he pushed her away?

After picking up her son Jason, it only took her moments to decide, that she needed to be anywhere but there. She usually spent Fridays with him and her four year old, Jason. Fighting back the tears, she quickly changed clothes, picked up Jason, and headed for her girlfriend's apartment.

Several hours later, tired and blurry eyed, Rena returned to her apartment building. She had spent the past several hours crying into a cup of coffee at Sarah's place. 'Course, Sarah's advice was to pick up the phone and talk to her boyfriend. Rena wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Instead of dialing his number, she walked out of the elevator and started to go down the hallway to her door.

As she reached the end of the hallway, Jason little voice broke through her exhaustion, "Mommy, what's wrong with the door?"

Their apartment door looked as if it had been kicked down, and then broken with a crowbar. Rena reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and pulled up his number. Her focus was down on her phone, and never saw the hit that knocked her down and sent her into falling darkness.

Robert Goren pretended to be reading the CSU report on the Renso case. His mind kept wandering back to Tuesday. Doubt and guilt gnawed at him. Did he do the right thing? And right for whom?

Eames watched her partner, knowing something was troubling him. Yet she knew him well enough that he would talk when he was ready. Eames closed the files she was working on, getting ready to call it a night.

Goren's cell phone shattered his train of thought. Without even glancing at the caller id, he answered, "Goren."

A small child's voice replied, "Bobby? Bobby"

Surprised, Goren asked, "Jason, is that you?"

Relief flooded the child's voice, "Bobby! Bobby, Mommy won't wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

Frank Herbert wrote _that fear is the mind killer; fear is the little death that brings total obliteration_. And at that moment, Goren believed it. Fear clutched at his heart and soul, as he responded, "Jason, where are you?"

Tears filled the child's voice, "We're in the hallway. Mommy won't get up Bobby."

Ice filled his veins. He failed her, and possibly lost everything. Goren motioned Eames over to the phone, and hit the speaker phone button, "Ok, Jason. I need you to stay calm, ok buddy?"

Timidly, "ooookk."

"You're in a hallway. Is the hallway outside your apartment?"

Jason hesitantly replied, "Yess. I can see inside our apartment."

Hesitantly he answered, "Ok. Good. Jason, I want you to stay right where you are. Don't go into the apartment," desperately trying to think, and praying that she still alive, "Alright, bud. Look at your mom. Do you see her chest moving to breathe?" Seconds passed, seconds in which he felt the ice creep closer and closer to his heart. Fear is the mind killer.

A mixture of excitement and relief, "She's breathing, Bobby. Can you come here and wake her up?"

Goren covered his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes. Thank heavens, she's still alive. "Jason, I'm on my way there. Just keep talking to me ok"

"What do I say?" sounding a little confused.

"Tell me about pre-school today."

Excitedly, "OK!" and Jason began to tell Goren about his day.

Eames did not hesitate for a second, and ran straight the Ross's office. Opening his door, "Captain, there's been another attack."

Ross raised his head from his desk, and asked, "Who is the officer and what precinct are they in?"

Eames's voice quavered slightly, "It's Goren."

Astonished, Ross stood up "Goren? I didn't realize….who did they attack?" Grabbing his suit jacket, he followed Eames through the squad room.

Looking back over her shoulder, "Goren's girlfriend. Evidently she was heading home when she was attacked." Nodding toward Goren, "Goren is on the phone with her three year old son, Jason."

Goren tossed Eames the keys, while he continued to talk to Jason on the phone. Moving the phone away from his mouth, "Her building is on the 8400 block on 34th Street."

Eames nodded her head, "I remember. Let's go," turning to Ross, "you coming?"

"Absolutely. I'll call CSU to meet us there," Ross pulled out his phone and started making calls.

Jason's voice came over the phone, "Bobby, Mommy's phone is making beeping noises."

Goren's eyes grew wide, to Eames, "the battery." Positioning the phone back towards his mouth, "Ok Jason. Listen to me, I am on my there. The battery on the phone may go out, but stay with your mom and I will be there shortly."

Trying not to sound frightened, Jason responded, "I'll stay with . . ." And with that, the phone went dead.

"Damn it!" Goren struck the wall next the elevators. "That son of a . . ."

Eames grabbed Goren's arm, "She'll be fine. Goren, she will be fine. You did all you could to warn her and protect her."

Tears welled up in Goren's eyes. "Did I?" The chime of the arriving elevator interrupted them, and they headed out.

_The apartment building of Rena Reynolds_

The elevator opened to the third floor, and as Bobby walked off the elevator, Jason ran to him, yelling "Bobby!"

Bending down, Goren reached out for the three year old, "Jason, are you ok?"

Gripping Goren tightly, Jason nodded, becoming shy in front of Eames and Captain Ross.

Goren then saw Rena, laid out on the floor, just a couple of feet from her apartment door. Quickly handing Jason to Eames, he ran to her side, swiftly checking her neck for a pulse. There it was, strong and steady. Her left arm was stretched out above her head, Goren could tell instantly that it was broken. His initial impression was that she had not suffered the beating that the other victims had, could this be the same attacker?

Goren brushed Rena's hair away from her face, cupping her face with his hand. Under that gentle touch, she began to stir. Speaking softly as possible, "Hey there, beautiful. Just be still." Turning back to Eames and Ross, "Check on that ambulance, would you?"

Rena's eyes opened, pain filling her face. Upon seeing Goren, she broke down in tears, "Bobby, are you really here?"

Focusing his attention on her, "Yeah, I'm right here. Don't move ok, I'm not going anywhere."

Trying to hide the pain, "Where's Jason, did something happen to him?" Rena started to try to rise up and search for her son. Goren placed his hand on her chest, stopping her from rising, "He's fine. He took your phone and called me. Eames has got him over by the elevators. Just stay here until the paramedics arrive."

Just then, the paramedics arrived, and immediately began treating her. Goren held her right hand and accompanied Rena as the paramedics carried her out. "Eames, I'll be back."

Eames dipped her head in acknowledgment, as she watched Rena and Goren leave. Setting Jason down, she turned to him, "Hey big guy, remember me?"

Jason shook his head in agreement. "We made cookies, and you burned the peanut butter ones."

Ross smirked a little behind Eames, "Burned cookies?"

Cocking her back to Ross, "I babysitted a couple of times so Goren could go take his mom out on a date."

Appearing a little dazed, Ross moved next to Eames, "Perhaps you should fill me in on Ms….."

"Rena Reynolds. She is a media analyst at a corporation that owns radio stations across the country. She watches advertising trends, and coordinates areas of business that the stations should look for new advertisers for. She is a widow, her husband was killed about 2 ½ years ago," Eames responded.

"And how long has Goren been seeing her?" quizzed Ross.

"I think about eight months. He meet her during the Kowalski murder investigation."

Ross scowled, "She was a witness?"

Eames shook her head, "No, we questioned everyone in this building that night, she wasn't even near the crime scene, nor could have even heard or seen anything."

Goren returned, along with the CSU team. Immediately, he went straight to Jason. Picking up the boy, "Hey, your mom is going to the hospital, but we'll go see her."

"Is Mommy going to come home, or is she going to the same place as Daddy?"

Sorrow crossed all three adult faces, Goren hugged Jason close, and "Your Mommy will probably get to leave the hospital tonight or tomorrow morning, promise."

Smiling, Jason gazed up at Goren, "Can I stay with you until Mommy comes home?"

Goren never felt so torn before. He wanted to be in the apartment investigating the attack, he wanted to comfort young Jason and he desperately wanted to be in the hospital with Rena. "We'll go see her soon." Goren glared at Ross, and set Jason down. Pulling Ross off to the side, "Don't take me off this case. Let me catch this guy."

Ross watched the gleam in Goren's eyes. If the perpetrator were standing here right now, Goren would beat him senseless. Could he keep Goren on this case? Damn, Goren was one of his best detectives, maybe THE best detective, and the higher ups were demanding a solution to this case. Making his decision, "You can stay on the case, but if it gets too personal, I'm pulling you off the case." Pausing slightly, "I would advise you to keep your cool, Detective."

Gritting his teeth at the criticism, Goren nodded his head. "Alright."

Ross stared at Goren again, wondering if he had made the right decision, "I'll keep an eye on young Jason here. Being the parent of two kids, I should be able to keep him out of the way long enough for you and Eames to look through the apartment."

"Alright," bending down to Jason's level, "Jason, this is my boss, Captain Ross. He's going to spend a little bit of time with you."

"Are you going to catch the bad guy who hit Mommy?"

Goren's jaw tighten, "Yes, I am."


	4. Chapter 4 Speaking to the Heart

Eames watched Goren as he strode in the apartment closely. She had wondered if Ross would allow Goren to continue working on the case. Obviously, Ross had given Goren the same curtsey that Ross had given her during the Quinn case. Eames shut that memory out of her mind, and looked at Goren.

Goren appeared frazzled. Eames knew that he blamed himself for the attack, and she wondered if he could put aside his feelings to solve the case. Eames decided to see if she could console him, "Goren, you warned her about the attacks. Both of you were cautious; there was nothing you could do to prevent it."

Goren punched the door frame, scaring one member of the CSU team and Eames. "Yes, I could have Eames." Slapping the frame again, "I didn't tell her about the attacks, Eames."

Astonished, Eames glared at Goren, "You didn't do what?"

His jaw tightened, his eyes closed and tipped his head toward the ceiling, "I didn't tell her. I thought that if pushed her away, she would not be associated with me," Opening his eyes and looking at his partner, "So I provoked a fight Tuesday, over lunch, and hoped that she would not be targeted."

"Well, that was stupid."

Goren didn't argue, "Yeah. I know that now."

Eames shook her head, "She's going to kick your ass you know."

Goren gazed at his partner, then grinned slightly, "You know, you might be right." Then he began to take notes on the scene.

An hour and a half later, Ross stuck his head into the apartment, "How's it going, Detectives?"

Eames responded, "Goren and I are almost done. CSU will probably be here for a couple more hours checking for prints."

Goren walked in from the back of the apartment, "I'm done." Closing his notebook, he motioned for Eames to precede him out of the apartment.

Eames walked out of the apartment, "I'll need to get a statement from Rena and Jason."

Ross nodded his head, "Go over to Mercy General. I've been informed that Ms Reynolds will be ready to release in a few hours. Her son Jason, however, has fallen fast asleep."

Walking over to where the boy was sleeping, Goren picked him, cradling him. Speaking quietly to Eames, "Let's go."

Ross gripped Goren's arm, "Let Eames take Ms Reynolds and her son's statements." Ross's face expressed sympathy, "I know that this is difficult for you. CSU will not be getting anything back for a day or two, let Eames call you if there are any new developments. Otherwise, don't show up at the squad room until Monday morning."

Goren narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded.

_Mercy General Hospital_

Goren and Eames sat in the waiting area of the Mercy General Hospital. Jason Reynolds woke up briefly, and fell right back to sleep on the waiting area's couch, using Goren's lap as a pillow.

Finally, Doctor Jared Michaels entered the area. "Detective Goren?"

Easing Jason's head off his lap and onto the couch, Goren stood up. "Yes."

"Ms Reynolds suffered two breaks in her left arm and a mild concussion from the blow to her head. We've set her and arm, and we have monitored her to make sure she hasn't suffered any problems."

Goren took a deep breath, "When can she be released?"

Michaels extended his arm towards the examination rooms, "We were informed that a detective from the Major Case squad would be coming to question Ms Reynolds."

Eames stood up, introduce herself to the doctor. Turning to Goren, "I'll be quick."

Goren watched the doctor escort Eames to Rena's room. How could he have risked losing so much? Why did he chance losing half of his heart? His life had dramatically changed when he meet Rena. Slowly, he allowed himself to feel love, and happiness, again. The emptiness and loneliness that filled him at his mother's death had been replaced. He still felt sorrow at his mother's death, yet that pain no longer shadowed over him.

Twenty minutes later, Eames came out of the room. Tilting her head toward the rooms, "I'll keep an eye on Jason here. You'll want to talk to Rena for a few minutes."

Thump. Thump. Thump. Goren thought his heart was going to thump out of his chest. His hands began to sweat. He hadn't been this nervous since the first time he asked Rena out for their first date. Hell, who was he kidding? He was more nervous now than then.

Finally, he reached the door to Rena's room. Breathing deeply, he opened the door and entered the room. Rena was sitting on the bed with her back to the door. He watched her for a moment, taking in all the injuries. The bruise forming on the right side of her face, the white cast covering her hand up going up her arm to just a few inches short of her shoulder. She was wearing generic hospital scrubs, her clothes were probably taken in for evidence.

Goren cleared his throat. Rena jumped slightly, turned toward him. Goren shuffled his feet, finally taking a step towards her. "How are you doing?"

Raising her left arm, "I'm still learning how to compensate for this. That and a headache. A massive headache."

Tears welled up in Goren's eyes. Walking to her, he lightly brushed the bruises, taking inventory of every injury, every cut. Placing his hand on her shoulder, "Rena, I . . ." trying to regain his composure, "What I said on Tuesday, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to protect you and Jason. I . . ."

Rena put a finger on his mouth. "Shhhh, Bobby. Eames told me." Placing her hand on Goren's cheek, "I was so sure all week that you provoked that argument, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. I forgive you-- this time."

Tears rolled down Goren's face. "Let's get you out of here." Pausing, "CSU still going over your place, the repairs that need to be made. . . . why don't you and Jason come to my place and stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Rena asked.

"Yeah. At least that way, I know you two are safe." He replied.

Rena nodded, looking a little amazed. "One condition."

"Anything."

"Help me get my socks on."

Goren laughed and went over to help her.


	5. Chapter 5 Heart to Heart

_Monday Morning_

Goren strode into the squad room, and went immediately to his desk. Handing Eames a cup of coffee, "Good morning."

Sipping the coffee, Eames responded, "Morning. Thanks for this."

"Any updates?" Goren inquired.

Shaking her head, "No. CSU came up with three sets of fingerprints, Rena's, yours and a set that is attributed to Jason. This guy is good."

Goren leaned back in his chair. The missing connection gnawed at him all weekend, especially whenever Rena and Jason were asleep. There had to be a connection between him and the other officers. But what was it? Suddenly, he sat straight up. There was one possibility.

Standing up, he went straight to Captain Ross's office. Goren knocked on the door right before entering Ross's office. Ross looked up from the reports he was reviewing, "Welcome back Goren."

Goren interrupted him, "Who would you assign our case to?"

Puzzled, Ross answered him, "I would probably have to pass it off to another department. Logan and Falacci are covered up with a full case load, plus the basis involved with one of our own being attacked. How is Rena?"

"She's fine, except for trying to learn how to household stuff with a cast on her arm." Goren responded. "Can you find out what happened to the cases that the other officers were involved with?"

Ross stared at Goren, and then comprehension dawned on him. "Someone is attacking officer's families to get cases reassigned, thus throwing us off the trail."

"Exactly."

_Two Hours Later_

Ross walked into the conference room, throwing a stack of file jackets on the table. "Bad news. None of the current cases among the officers are connected."

Goren picked up the first file and began reading. Eames did the same. After reading case files for several minutes, he started quickly grabbing files and checking the same lines.

Ross noticed, "Find something?"

"All the cases were with the same ADA, except one." Goren replied.

Ross scowled, "Which ADA did cases go through? And what case didn't go through that ADA."

Eames referred to the files she was reading, "ADA Gambill."

Ross paced in the conference room. "What case did not go through that ADA's office?"

Goren looked up from the where he was taking notes, "Our case. We haven't had enough evidence to even begin talking to the ADA yet. But someone was afraid that we would discover them."

Eames leaned on the table. "With Carver on leave, our cases would have been spread out among the other ADAs."

Goren tapped his pen on his notebook, "Most experienced attorneys in the DA's office would know that the brass upstairs would assign a case of this magnitude to Major Case."

Eames cocked her head slightly, "And if would only take a asking around to see which detectives was assigned the case."

Goren nodded. "Or checking time cards to see who was working the Renso case Tuesday morning. The question is now, how do we investigate the DA's office without tipping them off."

Ross leaned against the wall. "Do you have any cases currently with ADA Gambill's office?"

Eames responded, "No. We've mainly been working with ADA Anderson."

Goren glanced at Eames and Ross, "Is there an open case that would fall under Gambill's office."

Smiling, Eames perceived the plan, "We find out who in the DA's office is taking out hits on police families."

Ross agreed, "I think I have just the case that I could hand off on you. Happy hunting."

_Late Monday Afternoon_

Assistant District Attorney Brandon Gambill's office at first glance seemed like every other ADA office. The chaos the swirled around the other offices seemed to stop at Gambill's door. The desk was sparse, no files or papers sitting on it, only a computer monitor and a desk lamp. There were no pictures, mementos or anything that personalized the office. The office looked ready for a new prosecutor to move in, except for the types file drawers labels, indicating Gambill's filing system.

Brandon Gambill was a balding five foot two heavyset man. What hair remained on his head had long since turned gray. He had developed a slight paunch that was common among middle age men. Gambill's wardrobe was typical 'lawyer' attire: suit, tie and jacket.

Goren surveyed Gambill's office as he and Eames entered. The office spoke volumes to him, precision and control. Could Gambill be the attacker?

"Mr. Gambill, I'm Detective Eames and this is my partner, Detective Goren." Eames introduced both of them.

Gambill shook hands with both detectives, "Please sit down, Detectives. How can I help you?"

Eames answered him, "We've been given the Finley art theft case, and we wanting to go over some details about the case with you."

They went over the case with Gambill for over an hour. Finally they wrapped up there discussion, Gambill rose, and ushered the detectives out the door, "Detectives, it been a pleasure talking to you. I look forward to working with you on this case."

As they walked out, Goren turned around sharply, "Could I get your card, ummm, in case something else turns up."

Gambill turned to the desk just outside his office. This desk was the polar opposite of Gambill's. Files and papers cluttered the desk. Empty coffee cups were sitting along the top edge, drawer sat ajar. Gambill rummaged through the desk, "Sorry, Detective. My paralegal, Dennis, usually keeps some of my cards, but I can't seem find them. Let me go back into my office and get you both a card."

As Gambill returned to his office, Eames commented, "Gambill seems to be very controlled. Maybe even OCD."

Goren surveyed the paralegals desk. "Perhaps, yet look how neat and orderly he keeps his office." Goren pivoted on his left heel, spinning in circle. "He doesn't totally fit the profile of the crimes."

Gambill rejoined the detectives, handing each one of his cards, "Good afternoon, Detectives."

_Major Case Squad Room_

Danny Ross glanced up from the paperwork he was reviewing. He began watching a rather good looking, five foot nine red head stroll in the squad room, appearing a bit confused, searching for something. The black t-shirt she wore was a few sizes larger, as if she had borrowed it from a boyfriend's closet. The large dark bruise on her face stood out on her pale skin. The cast on her left arm and the child's hand she was holding, confirmed her identity.

Stepping out of his office, Ross greeted the woman, "Ms Reynolds, I presume?"

Startled, the woman answered, "Yes, I am."

Placing a hand on her back, he gestured toward his office, "I'm Captain Danny Ross, why don't we have a seat in my office?"

Jason face light up, "Are you going to tell me more stories?"

Ross tried to hide the grin on his face, "Perhaps later."

After the three of them where seated in the office, Rena spoke up, "I heard about quite a bit about you from Bobby."

Biting his lip slightly, he could only image what Goren said about him off the clock. "Detective Goren and Eames went to the District Attorney's office to review another case. However, they should be back here at any minute now. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, since Detective Goren is a little mum about you?"

Rena laughed. "That's Bobby. He seldom talks about work with me. He may mention having a bad day, or a disagreement with someone, but never any details. It doesn't surprise me that he never mentioned me or Jason over the coffee pot."

Ross cocked his head to one side, "That he didn't. Ahhh, here they are."

Goren came off the elevators, and immediately saw Rena sitting in Ross's office. Tossing his notebook on his desk, he strode straight into the captain's office. Rena rose to greet him, a huge smile on her face. He put his hand on her lower back, and kissed the top of her head, "I thought you were going to call me before you came in."

Rena leaned into Goren smiling brightly, "And possibly interrupt you during an interrogation?"

Eames pretended to cough to cover the laugh. Goren shot her a dirty look, and returned his attention to Rena. "Did you have any problems getting here?"

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling and turned to Eames, "One broken arm and I'm going to fall apart."

Seeing Goren's face blush slightly, Eames didn't bother hide the laugh this time, "Men. They think we fall apart at the littlest things."

Goren quickly realized that it was two against one, and that he was not going to win this argument. "Eames are you ready?"

Getting down to business, Eames nodded. "Rena, I'm going to ask Jason some questions regarding the attack. You and Goren are going to have to stay out here."

Ross agreed, "I'll be in the room with Eames and Jason. We'll talk to him in the conference room, so both you will be able to view the interview."

Rena nervously agreed, "Ok. He trusts you, Alex."

Eames nodded. Squatting down to Jason's level, "Hey Jason, why don't you come with me? I've got some crayons and paper for you."

Jason looked at his mother and Goren, "Can I?"

Rena and Bobby both nodded in agreement. Jason then took Eames's hand and skipped into the conference room with Eames and Ross. Goren stepped behind Rena, putting his hands on her shoulders. Without hesitation, she leaned back into Goren for reassurance. Goren rubbed her shoulder, leaning down to her ear, "He'll be fine."

"I know, Bobby. I just wish. . . ."

Hugging her tightly, "I know. Come on, you can sit at my desk while we wait." He escorted her to his desk, and pulled the chair out for her. "Here have a seat, and I'll get you a drink."

Rena sat at his desk, waiting for Bobby to return. She tried her best to prop her arm up on the desk. The darn cast was heavy! It was going to be a rough six weeks with this contraction on her arm.

Goren returned with two bottles of water. He set an opened bottle down in front of her. "How's the arm?"

"Awkward. I'll be glad to get this cast off." Glaring at Goren, "You ready to talk about it, yet?"

Perplexed Goren answered her, "Talk about what?"

Biting the edge of her lip, "Last Tuesday."

The floor took on a sudden new interest to Goren. After a few moments, "I wanted to protect both you and Jason."

"So you didn't say anything, and pushed me away." Rena shot back.

"I admit, I made a mistake. I didn't want you hurt."

Rena took her right hand and lifted up Goren's face to look at her, "I understand you can't tell me about the details of your day. I understand that you have other people's secrets you have to keep, but this wasn't someone's secret. You should have told me."

Goren didn't respond.

Speaking softly so no one could overhear them, "I love you, you know. I didn't admit it before. So perhaps this was a blessing."

Goren's eyebrows scrunched together, "A blessing?"

"Yeah. Cause otherwise, I won't dare admit to anyone that I've fallen in love with a handsome detective from the NYPD."

Goren couldn't fight the grin from her comment. He brushed her cheeks with the tips of his fingers, for the moment nothing else existed. Nothing else existed, and all that matter was the woman in front of him.

"Mommmyy! Bobby! Look at my pictures!" Jason came running to them, breaking the moment.

Goren picked Jason up and set him in his lap. "Wow. Those are some cool pictures!" Pointing to one of them, "Who's that?"

The picture showed three people, under a sunny sky and surround by trees. "Oh, that's me, you and Mommy playing at the park." Jason beamed up at Goren, "Can we go play at the park today?"

Rena interrupted, wily ways of her child, "Jason, Bobby has got to work."

The light faded from the boy's face, "Oh. Ok."

Not wanting to totally disappoint the boy, Goren gave the boy a hug, "How about we go to the park this weekend?"

The light returned to Jason's face, "Really?"

Rena smiled, "Well, that park visit will become a reality of we leave Bobby alone and let him get back to work, ok?"

Jason grabbed his mother's uninjured hand, dragging her towards the elevator, "Come on Mommy! We need to go. Come on!"

Smiling at Jason's sudden enthusiasm, she glanced over at Goren, "I guess that means we've got to go."

Goren rose from his chair, "I'll walk you to the elevator."

As they walked off, Ross asked Eames, "So what do you think of Ms Reynolds?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, "She puts up with him. Especially after he didn't tell her about the attacks."

Ross smirked, "He and about half of the NYPD. The floral industry is going to love it when you catch this guy."

Eames shrugged. "Men. Why do you think we'll fall apart at the least little thing?"

Ross wisely did not answer.


	6. Chapter 6 Close to His Heart

_Thursday Afternoon_

Goren studied the paperwork and notes that he and Eames had gathered on the case. Things were starting to come together, with the exception of a solid suspect. On the dry ease boards set up in the conference room, Goren had notes regarding cases and officers. He knew that they were connected through the ADA's office, but not how.

Ross and Eames entered the conference room from different directions. Ross spoke up first, "Any luck on pinning these attacks on someone?"

Goren shook his head. Propping his head on his head, he reviewed his notes. "Gambill doesn't fit the profile. He's too neat and controlled, plus he has nothing to gain from jeopardizing his own cases."

"However," Eames added, "his paralegal, Dennis Collins is looking really good." Passing Goren and Ross photocopies of a report, "Dennis has just bought a new condo in Soho. Plus he has paid off all his credit cards and student loans within the past two months."

"That's a lot of money to come up with in a short time." Ross remarked.

"And on a paralegal's salary," Eames retorted.

Goren peered up at Eames, "Perhaps it's time to pay Dennis a visit."

_ADA Gambill's Office_

Goren and Eames stood outside ADA Gambill's office, waiting for Collins to appear. As they waited, Eames glanced at him, "So, Rena ever tear into you for last week?"

Goren fidgeted a little and stared at the floor. "We discussed it."

Eames snickered, "Yeah, I bet you did."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

Eames scratched her nose, the looked at him, "Meaning you tend to not express what you really feel until a crisis occurs." She paused momentarily, "Listen, Bobby, I know you really care about Rena. Heavens knows why she puts up with you, but she does. You can't keep hiding your feelings from her."

Goren stared at a point on the wall behind Eames. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on it."

A tall, dark hair man approached the two detectives. His black hair was disheveled, and his shirt and pants were wrinkled and skewed. As he got to his desk, he slammed down a stack of files, and upon seeing the two detectives, "What do you want?"

Eames seemed a little stunned by the man's rude greeting. Goren didn't miss a beat, "We were waiting for ADA Gambill."

The man sat at his desk, throwing open a desk drawer, "He's not here."

Eames retorted, "Yeah, we noticed that."

Goren slid around behind the man, "You must be Dennis Collins."

The man snapped back at Goren, "That makes you some great detective."

Goren laughed, "When do you expect Mr. Gambill back in the office?"

"You're the detective. Figure it out yourself." Collins sarcastically replied.

Eames's gaze bore a hole in the paralegal's head, "You're not a big fan of detectives are you?"

"What? They ask a couple questions, and then pin the case on the first available joe?" Collins turned back to the computer monitor.

Goren, still standing behind Collins, tilted his head and leaned over the man's shoulder, "So why work in the District Attorney's office? I mean, you could work for one of those high ranking defense firms."

Collins glowered at Goren. "What I do is my business. Now don't you have a doughnut shop to go to?"

Goren straightened up, laughing. "Very funny."

Out of no where, Collins jumped up and punched Goren in the jaw. The punch knocked Goren against the wall, causing him to lose his balance. Had he been a smaller, lighter person, the hit would have knocked him out.

Eames did not waste a minute grabbing Collins, "Dennis Collins you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer." It took both Eames and Goren to put handcuffs on Collins and arrest him.

_Major Case Squad Room_

Eames didn't look up from her laptop as she muttered to Goren, "Heads up, Ross is on his way over here, and he doesn't look happy."

Goren shrugged. When was Ross ever happy?

Ross arrived at the two detectives' desk and started without wasting any time, "What on earth processed you two to arrest a paralegal in the DA's office."

Eames continued typing, "I believe the arrest report indicated assault of a police officer."

Goren gathered his notes and closed his notebook, "Plus he fits the profile for our attacker."

Ross turned his head back and forth between the two detectives. "I've got the DA on the phone furious." Turning to Goren, "What did you say to provoke him?"

Eames replied, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Ross stared at Eames for a moment. Then back at Goren. "I take it you are getting ready to question him regarding the attacks?" Goren nodded. "Then make sure this is by the book, I don't want this guy getting off on a technicality, better yet, make our job easier, get a confession." Then he turned and walked back to his office.

"He doesn't want much," Eames replied huffily.

Goren propped his head up with his hand, "Then perhaps we give Mr. Collins what he expects."

Eames stared at him. "After what Ross just said?"

Goren gathered his notebook and pen, "Collins expects us to toe the line. He thinks that we'll be scared to bend the rules with the DA on our backs."

Eames raised her eyebrows, "Oh goody. I get to be the good cop this time."

Inside the interrogation room, Goren and Eames sat down across from Collins and his attorney. Goren bore a hole into Collins, yet Collins never flinched from Goren's stare. As a safety precaution, Collins remained handcuffed.

Eames started the interview, "We just have a few questions for you Mr. Collins."

Collins's attorney appeared puzzled, "I thought this was over a simple assault charge."

Goren's voice was cold, "No, you see someone has been attacking families of police officers."

Collins continued his smug expression, while his attorney answered, "I don't see what that has to do with my client."

Eames replied, handing his attorney a report, "It just so happens that all of the attacks have only one connection," pausing slightly, "your client."

The attorney's eyes grew round and wide as he read the report, "Several people in the DA's office could have access to this information."

Goren, continuing to stare at Collins, "Why would they only chose cases going through Mr. Collins's office then?"

His attorney wildly grappled for answers, "They could be framing my client."

"I doubt that," almost cheerfully she had the attorney Collins's financial reports, "See, there is where your client has suddenly become debt free in less than two months, plus is buying a new condo."

Collins's leered at Eames, "Prove it."

Goren stood up and began to walk around the table towards Collins, "Prove it" he yelled. "You attacked the families of ten police officers and don't expect us to come looking for answers!"

The attorney squirmed uncomfortably. The interview definitely wasn't going to way he had anticipated. "What direct evidence do you have connecting my client to these crimes?"

Goren snickered, while Eames answered, "The link to your client is clear."

Collins had been intently watching Goren, "It seems the link is only clear to you. Or perhaps it's only clear to your partner." Smirking at Goren, "He is after someone's head."

Goren slammed his fist on the table. "No." Pointing at Collins, voice still raised, "The rage that is inside you. You have to let it out."

Eames soothingly replied, "We're just investigating these attacks. Either it you, or your boss, or someone is snooping through your files."

Collins abruptly lunged towards Eames, but Goren grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down. Without missing a beat, Goren leaned over Collins's shoulder, "That's it. You think everyone is after you. And this rage just builds up." Goren opened his notebook, "You've had problems with every job you go to. This rage of yours just builds and builds up until you just . . ." Goren slapped the table with his hand, making loud clamor startling Collins's attorney, "you just explode."

Eames pulled out the photos taken of the victims, and pointed at them, "But this time, you found a way around that. You made contact with the defendants of these cases, and offered a deal. They pay you a certain amount of money, and then you help the case become shaky."

Goren lean over Collins other shoulder, almost hissing at him, "Only you made a mistake. Striking too often. You liked it when you let lose of the rage on those families. You began to enjoy striking out and feeling the release of all that rage." Goren tilted his head, so he could look Collins in the eyes, "Ten times you felt the release. It must have made you feel rapturous to take out that rage on those wives."

Collins eyed Goren, his eyes full of hate, "You cops are all the same, and you think you know me. You know nothing."

Goren stood up and leaned against the wall near the corner, "Because you don't let the rage have total control. You control what happens."

Collins grinned, "That's right. I control what happens. No one else." Leaning back in his chair, "I've learned how much to let loose, and when to hide in the shadows. None of those eleven women, or their little brats, even saw me. Until I struck."

Goren smiled, and let Eames counter, "Eleven? We've only been talking about ten attacks. The last attack being two weeks ago involving Officer Renso's family."

Collins snickered, "Oh? What about his wife? I caught her right before she got into the apartment." Sneering at Goren, "or are you so use to your wife looking like that, that you didn't even notice?"

Goren pushed himself off the wall, right when Ross walked through the door. Glaring briefly at Goren, Ross turned to Collins, "Mr. Collins, you are under arrest for eleven assaults and eleven counts of attempted murder."

Goren grinned at Collins, "You see, you made a mistake. I'm not married."

Collins's stunned expression was almost too much for Eames. "Maybe next time you should check up on who you're going to attack. But I don't think you will be able to beat anyone to death anytime soon."

Collins started murmuring as he was being led away, "But I saw you with her. You were with her. The apartment, the kid" he continued down the hallway until his voice was lost in the jumble of the building.

Ross glanced over and Eames and Goren, "He thought you were married?"

Eames nodded, "Obviously."

Ross shook his head, "He'll find out that you were dating her you know."

Goren shrugged, "There's enough evidence, plus what he said in here to put him away."

Ross turned and head out of the room, "Get me your final reports, Detectives."

_Late that evening_

Goren wrapped an arm around Rena, as they sat cuddled on the couch. Two wine glasses sat on the coffee table, along with a half empty bottle of wine. Music played softly while Goren broke his own rule regarding not talking about work. Rena deserved to know what happened and told her everything that happened from the District Attorney's office to the interrogation room.

As she put her head on his shoulder, she asked, "So when will he go to trial?"

"The DA's office called before I left today. It seems that the Renso children got a better look at Collins than they previously thought. After they identified him, Collins took a plea agreement, 20 to life." Goren informed her.

"Good. Then we don't have to worry about that scum anymore."

Goren smiled. He found that he did that often lately, especially this past week, knowing that when he walked in the door, that Rena would be waiting on him. They had put Jason to bed over an hour ago in his spare bedroom. Gently, he kissed the top of her head. "I've taken a few days off work."

Rena coyly looked at him, "At how do you plan on spending these next few days?"

Goren gathered up his courage, "I was pondering something."

"What?"

"You and Jason moving in here with me."

Rena sat up and looked at Goren, "Are you serious Bobby?"

He reached over and cupped her face with his hand, "I was terrified when Jason called me last week. I never allowed myself to get this close to anyone before," taking a deep breath he continued, "yet, every time I would see you smile, I felt my heart reach out for you." He gestured around the room, "I can't imagine coming home here at night and the two of you not being here." He ran his fingers through her hair, "I know I'm not offering much, but will come here?"

Tears filled Rena's eyes as she smiled up at him, "How could I not? You're my knight in shining armor. I fell in love with you almost without knowing it. You complete who I am. I can't imagine being anywhere other than with you."

He leaned down and kissed her. Then carefully, making sure he did hit her injured arm, he picked her up and carried her into his, no their, bedroom. As he laid her on the bed, and closed the door, he realized what he had been missing all these years. He has been missing Rena.


End file.
